I am her 'Friend'
There's a girl. Nobody is really sure of her name. If she calls you her 'friend,' you have very bad luck. I was walking home one night along a street, when a tripped. I got up, and I found I had gotten a sprain. I settled myself on a bench about a quarter of a block away from a streetlight. I had dialed a friend, and she was coming to get me, and I had just hung up when I heard a blood-curdling scream. Whipping around, my eyes wide, I checked behind me, look down one side of me, then the other. I saw a woman crawling into sight, screaming "HELP!" Over and over again. She must've been very pretty... but the sight I saw was absolutely terrifying. Her legs... They were chopped off at the tops of her thighs, and blood was going all over the place. It didn't look like a clean cut. In fact, it looked as if her legs had been hacked off with a kitchen knife. She also had her lungs halfway pulled out and across her back, a method of torture which I knew as the 'Blood Eagle' torture method, from a research project I had done a pretty long time ago. I shuddered. There were various slashes along her arms and face and back, her clothes with tattered and stained with blood, and I was scared half to death. She caught sight of me, and even reached out to me, but I was petrified with fear. Suddenly, the girl appeared. She was grinning insanely, her clothes had fresh blood and old blood on it--implying that she had killed something or someone before, long blonde hair that would've been beautiful if not for the fact that it was terribly tangled and bloodstained, and of course--two medium kitchen knives, the ones you use for cutting already-cooked meat. I just stared in horror as the girl grabbed the other by the hair, and said, "I told you not to run, I told you it would be quick, friend," then proceeded to grab her arm and start hacking it off at the base, the victims screaming continued. After a minute, it dropped to the ground, along with the girl. "Now I have to make it painful, friend," The girl said menacingly, grabbing the other arm and proceeding to hack it off. The girl finished the job by cutting out the injured girls lungs, and I watched as the victims life drained out of her over the course of 20 seconds. Then her eyes were dull and blank, her body limp. The girl slung the lifeless body over her shoulder, then turned to me. I immediately watched in horror, seeing the girl approaching me. But the girl did no motion to attack me, none at all. Instead she pointed at my ankle, and said, "You better get home, and put some ice on that, friend," then walked off, leaving bloody footprints following her. I sat in frozen silence, terrified at what I just saw, before the police and my friend came. I went through many questions, and the police deemed me innocent, and still, I am terrified. I started researching the girl on the internet, but the only things that came up were articles. I read them. The only real things were the way the victims that were killed died, and the interviews with close friends and family. The people said, 'The last I heard from them was them telling me about a girl--a blonde girl, with bloodstained clothes and hair, following them, and calling them her 'friend.'' I'm scared. This girl is calling me her friend, and I'm afraid I might be the next victim. I keep seeing flashes of her in the corner of my eye, and outside my window. Whatever you do, if you see her, immediately leave the premises, to avoid becoming her 'friend.' Category:Dismemberment